


It's Snowy With A Chance Of Your Death

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ass to Mouth, Blood and Torture, Boys In Love, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur move into a suburban neighborhood for their next victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Snowy With A Chance Of Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! !!

"I think we'll like here, Arthur." Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's throat. "Look at all those happy people." 

Arthur looked to where Merlin was pointing at the window. "I see them, who do you want to fix this time? Male or female?" 

"Both? Babe, let's kill a couple this time!" Merlin pleaded. 

"As long as you keep your cock under control." Arthur laughed. "We don't want to lose focus." 

"I can't help it." Wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. "You cloaked in blood is so sexy." 

Arthur smiled. "Why thank you, Merlin." 

Merlin wedged his thigh between Arthur's legs and rubbed his hard on against his boyfriend. Arthur moaned at the sensation, running his hand down the back of Merlin's pants and squeezing his ass. 

"Let's fuck," Merlin placed his mouth against Arthur's jaw. 

"C'mon," Arthur grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. 

"Arthur," Merlin shrieked, Arthur was holding in a fireman's hold. "Put me down!" 

Arthur placed Merlin on the kitchen table on his stomach. He pulled Merlin's pants passed his thighs, getting an eyeful of his round ass. 

"What are waiting for, Arthur?" Merlin hissed. 

"Just enjoying the view." Arthur gripped Merlin's thighs. "You look delicious." 

Arthur spread his boyfriend's ass and licked at Merlin's puckered hole, his hot breath struck pleasure throughout Merlin's body. Merlin pressed himself against Arthur's mouth. 

"Arthur," Merlin whined. "C'mon, fuck me!" 

"Alright Alri-" Arthur was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Nooo, don't answer." Merlin pouted. 

"First impressions," Arthur grabbed his shirt. "Are everything." 

Merlin grumbled a few words as he adjusted himself. He peaked at Arthur, who was speaking to a tan skinned man with a dark beautiful woman on his arm. Arthur was better at interactions, he had the bright face for it. Merlin on the other hand isn't so bright, his dark hair and pale skin seemed to creep people out, or so he was told. 

"Merlin, don't be shy." Arthur voice cut through his thoughts dragging back to reality. 

"Hello." Merlin waves awkwardly, walking to their guests. 

"Hello," the woman's voice was beautiful. Like a bell. "I'm Gwen, this is my finacé Lance." 

"Nice to meet you both." Merlin faked a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours." Lance had a bright sile, a little too bright for Merlin's liking. 

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized "We haven't unpacked anything and we have no food to offer." 

"It's alright, we have to go." Gwen smiled handing a tray of cookies to Arthur. "The church needs our help with the Christmas play." 

"We'd love for you to come by and see it." Lance walked out the door, Gwen followed. 

Merlin shut the door and locked it, "Good riddance." 

"They weren't that bad." 

"That's the problem." Merlin groaned "there too sweet, kind, and perfect." 

"Are they the ones." Arthur asked darkly. 

"Maybe." Merlin sighed. "Let's take tour of the town." 

"Alright." Arthur kissed the underside of his jaw. 

Merlin hummed happily. Hand in hand they breathed in the fresh winter breeze. 

"Tis the season to be jolly." Merlin sang. 

"Don't be too happy, babe." Arthur laughed "you might cause a blood bath." 

"Don't you worry your pretty face." Merlin caressed Arthur's cheek. "We'll be swift." 

"I know," Arthur's eyes were dark and heavy. "But not too swift, sloppy you is sexy."

"Flattery will get you places. Many places." Merlin kissed Arthur's mischievous smirk. 

"Let's go hunting for prey." Arthur suggested. "I need a kill." 

Merlin patted Arthur's cheek. "Patience, they need to be perfect." 

"Gwen and Lance are perfect." Arthur urged. "You said so." 

"Yes, they're our fist option." Merlin pulled out his phone "I need options, Arthur." 

"What are you searching for?" Arthur looked over Merlin's shoulder. 

"Directions, babe." Merlin answered "I hate looking helpless." 

Arthur sighed dramatically. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone watching them. Arthur chose to ignore it, that's until he heard a camera flash. Arthur didn't hesitate, he rushed forward and caught their little spy. 

"Arthur what's this?" Merlin's voice was full with interest. 

"A little masked spy." Arthur tightened his hold on the person. 

"Take them inside." Merlin directed at Arthur. "Let's see who's under the mask." 

Arthur shoved the person forward. Throwing whoever it was to the floor. Merlin crouched down and pulled off the mask. 

"Well, isn't it Gwen." Arthur tsked. 

"How'd you hear the flash go off? I was sure I was far enough." 

"You should have been more careful." Arthur gritted out. 

"Where's Lance?" Merlin asked her. "Spying on other people too?" 

 "Behind you." She spat. 

Merlin an arm tighten around his neck. He barely had time to register what was happening. But he had instinct he clawed at his attacker's eyes until he let go. 

Arthur was fending off Gwen. Merlin wanted to help him but he had his own problem. Lance charged at him again, Merlin was ready. He backed away into the kitchen hoping to find anything. 

Lance followed Merlin into the kitchen. His mistake, Merlin plunged a butcher's knife into his chest. Merlin watched his eyes, the light slowly fading. 

"Arthur!" Merlin pulled Lance along with him. "He's down." 

"A little help." Arthur groaned. Gwen had a small pocket knife pressed against Arthur's neck. 

"I'll cut him." Gwen threatened. 

"Do it," Merlin dropped a lifeless Lance in front of Gwen. "I did it to Lance." 

"No!" Gwen cried out, dropping to her knees and crawling over to the corpse.

Arthur grabbed her hair. "Was it worth it? Attacking us? Why are you attacking us?" 

"We were paid," Gwen choked out between sob and tears. "It was a large sum. We couldn't refuse." 

"Who was it?" Arthur yanked harder. "Tell me!" 

"I don't know, I really don't know." Gwen cried. 

"Hold her head back, Arthur." Merlin ordered. "I want to end her already." 

Arthur held her head back baring her neck. "I've got hands, babe. She can't resist." 

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin kissed at Arthur's mouth. Merlin pulled away, he placed the bloodied knife against her throat. "Don't cry, I bet you'll reunite with Lance." 

"Let's enjoy this Merlin." Arthur begged. "You did your 'swift' I want my 'sloppy'. Please?" 

"Alright, find the tape." Merlin rolled his eyes. 

Arthur kissed Merlin's cheek before sprinting off to scavenge through the their boxes. 

Gwen now tied up with some rope Merlin had found in his and Arthur's bed from their sexy fun times. 

"Arthur wants fun," Merlin played with her long brown hair. "Don't be hard on him, he likes his fun." 

Gwen struggled against her bonds. Merlin laughed at her helplessness. A bag of objects was dropped next to them. 

"Let's begin," Arthur slapped on his latex gloves. "I swear, this will be fun." 

Merlin pulled out the sock from her mouth. "Let's hear you scream." 

"Please, let me go." Gwen sobbed. "I'll do anything." 

Arthur dragged his knife down her tear stained cheeks. "This is going to be so much fun, I promise." 

Gwen took a breath and screamed at top of her lungs. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
